New Beginnings
by ivemademychoice
Summary: A series of mini one-shots following the lives of the Human Doctor and Rose. Fluffiness, Angst, Romance.  Not in order
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been writing mini-fics on my Tumblr page .com and I thought I'd expand them and publish them on here...random mini one-shots of Tentoo/Rose. Enjoy!**

Rose Tyler woke up to the smell of coffee throughout her flat, she lay there adjusting the strong smell as she tried to piece together why her apartment even smelt of coffee in the first place. As she stumbled in to her kitchen, the smell began to grow stronger, fresh coffee lingered in the wait.

"Morning gorgeous," She heard a voice from the kitchen as she walked in, 'John' smiled at her, wandering in, sleep in her eyes, her TARDIS blue pyjama bottoms dragging on the floor because they were so long. Rose looked at him, a smile growing on her face.

"Sorry, are you talking to me? Or did you look in the mirror again?" She smirked, hugging him good morning.

"No, I was most definitely talking to you, you are the most gorgeous woman...ever...but I have to admit, I'm not bad looking either." He smirked, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist as she grinned up at him, biting her lip ever so slightly, she never really knew why he complimented her. She liked it though, a lot.

"Thank you," She giggled, and looked down at the coffee, "Now, are you going to bring me a cup of coffee to me in bed?"

"Most definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose sighed shakily, she knew this wasn't working, it hadn't been working for the past few weeks, no matter how many times they tried, no matter how many times they attempted to maintain this relationship, fall in love again, it just wasn't happening, rose couldn't feel the way he wanted her to. He wasn't the same, not to her.

"I-I think you should go." Rose stuttered, her voice becoming a whisper as she looked to the ground, she was a coward, and she didn't want to see the reaction on his face, the heartbreak, the anger, the confusion. She just needed some time, to get her head straight.

"What?"

"I-I think you should go...just for a few days, a week maximum, me and you, it just isn't going to work out, I need to re-think things through." Rose whispered, finally looking up at him, and he was angry and upset, just as she predicted. She didn't blame him though, if she were in his shoes, she'd be feeling the exact same. "You may look like him and act like him and think like him. But aren't THE Doctor, you aren't my Doctor. And you never will be. Maybe, one day I can accept this, us. But not yet...I'm sorry." Rose closed her eyes as she heard the door slam behind her. He was gone, she didn't know if it would be forever, or a week.

A small tear fell down her face. She didn't know if that was the best or worst decision she had ever made.


	3. Chapter 3

"See, I made my first meal!" John grinned as he poured himself and Rose another glass of wine after finishing their romantic meal. The candle light flickered against Rose's smirking face as she tried not to laugh at how proud her boyfriend was of his first ever meal. She had to admit though, he was an amazing cook, it was one of the nicest meals she'd had in a long time, and he'd gone all out for her. He always did. Candlelit dinner, romantic music and food, she couldn't help but smile to herself, he was a hopeless romantic. , it was something she loved about him. He always treated like a lady, his lady.

"Well done," Rose grinned, biting her lip slightly as she stared at him, love overwhelming her inside. She leant across the table to get closer to him, their faces merely inches apart from another, "Now, how about I show you how much I enjoyed it?" She smirked, kissing her partner on the lips; she really did love nights like these. She took John's hand, quickly blowing out the candle, and dragged him to their bedroom. Yes, she really did love these nights. She couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember to review and let me know what you think to these. I know they're short, but they're tiny insights to what I think their lives could be like. **

Rose walked out on to the concrete path for the first time in weeks, her kitten heels clicking against the path. It was her first day back at Torchwood since leaving with the dimension cannon, the past weeks had been the strangest, yet some of the best. She had gotten to know her Doctor, and learnt about everything that happened whilst she was away, and it just made her fall in love with him again.

"So, first day!" She grinned nervously at her new Doctor, she didn't know how he was going to react or cope with a real job, an every day job. If she was honest, Rose herself seemed to be more nervous than him.

"Yep." He smiled at her, popping his 'p', just as he used to.

"Good luck then, and make sure you don't blow anything up!"

"Rose, I'm going to be giving lectures. I'm hardly going to be able to have a chance of blowing anything up!" The Doctor rolled his eyes slightly, watching as a small smile grew on Rose's face.

"Yeah, well, I never know with you, do I? You always manage to find something to blow up, like the toaster for example, or the microwave!" Rose giggled, walking in the opposite direction, for a day full of meetings and office talk at Torchwood headquarters, for once in a long time; she couldn't wait to come home. As she walked away, she giggled to herself as she heard The Doctor yelling back at her.

"That was-"He started to yell, but he didn't think she was paying attention and headed to work, "That was one time, one time!"


	5. Chapter 5

Rose sighed as she typed in The Doctor's number again, she'd already left five voicemail messages, but he wasn't responding to any of them, and as before, it went straight to his answer phone. He was dodging her phone calls, and any type of communication.

"I don't know if you're there," Rose began to leave another message, hoping he'll listen to it, "You probably are, and you're just avoiding me...and all of my previous messages. And I don't blame you for ignoring me, and dodging my called. But we need to talk, I know what I said to you was horrible, I was out of line. I shouldn't have said that you aren't him, it's just-"Rose paused for a moment as tears began to fall down her cheeks, the last thing she wanted to do right now was to cry. "It's difficult, and confusing, and I shouldn't have pushed you away like I have been doing. But i need some time to adjust. Promise me you won't do anything stupid; just don't do anything stupid J-Doctor. Ring me back soon, please." Rose whispered, hanging up the phone, quickly wiping the tears that continued to fall down her cheeks.

As soon as John saw he had a voicemail, he listened, as he did with the previous five. He didn't want Rose to be hurting like this, he really didn't. But deep down, he knew she wasn't going to accept any time soon, if ever. And he couldn't wait around forever, waiting for her to choose him.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose stood by the doorway of her bedroom, smiling as her boyfriend started to wake up, and she couldn't help but giggle as he adjusted to his surroundings, he wasn't the best person when it came to waking up, even from the kitchen, when rose would make her tea in the morning, she would always hear groans and protests of getting up.

"What are you laughing at?" The Doctor, aka John Smith, stared at his girlfriend, confusion filling his face as she tried to bite back the laughter.

"It's just...your face." She giggled, bursting in to laughter as The Doctor's expression became even more offended than before.

"Oh, charming that is," He smirked, "That's, yeah, that's charming, my face. Thanks!"

"You know what I mean," Rose grinned down at him, kneeling on the bed, sitting next to him, "You just looked confused as you woke up, and you noticed I wasn't there next to you. It was cute."

"Cute? He raised his eyebrows slightly, a smirk growing on his face by the second.

"Oh, most definitely! Very cute...and very, very sexy."

**Feel free to review! ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Rose, did Jackie never teach you that it's rude to stare at people?" The Doctor yelled through the noise of their shower, as he sensed Rose's eyes staring at him as she stood in front of the shower, 'brushing her teeth', very slowly.

"No," Rose shook her head casually, "She never gave me 'it's rude to stare at your Husband whilst he's looking gorgeously naked in the shower' lesson, which Im quite glad about to be honest, that would be a bit weird. Besides, if there's something good to look at, you look, right? 'S not as if you've never stared now, is it?" Rose grinned softly, her tongue started to poke between her teeth as The Doctor's head popped out of the shower, water dripping down from his hair.

"Oh, really? Something good you say? Then, why don't you come in here and join me, then maybe we can both stare at something good...together?"

"Basically stare at each other naked?"

"Yep." He grinned, popping his 'p' as usual, he knew what it did to Rose, and she grinned seductively.

"And y'know...wild, morning shower sex before we get ready for the day?"

"Most definitely, yes, always."

"Okay then," Rose smirked, nodding her head gently, "You get back in, warm yourself up and I'll just, uh, finish brushing my teeth..."

**Once again, feel free to review! ;) **

**Even if you hate it, I enjoy criticism. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Doctor..."Rose sighed as she lay in their bath-tub, rolling her eyes and sighing gently as she heard The Doctor humming to himself in the shower.

"Rose?" She heard him ask, finally coming out of him humming daze.

"Yes, it's Rose...who else is it going to be?" Rose smirked to herself gently, he could be stupid sometimes, "can I ask you something?"

"Ot-oh." The Doctor whispered under his breath, wondering quickly if he had done something wrong, but nothing occurred to him, "Sure! Go ahead."

"Why the hell did we agree to get both a bath and a shower in here?"

"Because you insisted it was a good idea when we moved in!" The Doctor smiled to himself, he remembered the arguments they'd had over the bathroom alone, and they couldn't agree to put it mildly.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the same..." Rose mumbled, "but, I didn't account for being pregnant, did I?" she whispered, rolling on to her back, resting her head against the edge of the bath. She placed both her hands over her expanding bump, there wasn't long left to go now, she was beginning to feel the effects of the past few months now. She smiled to herself as her bump was barely covered with water, and peaked up over the water. "Doctor?"

"What now?" The Doctor whispered and sighed softly.

"Please can you rub my feet for me? Because you love me so much?"

"Course I can," He smiled, turning his shower off to join her, at least they agreed on having a large bath.


	9. Chapter 9

"I've waited a long time for you Rose Tyler." The Doctor broke the comfortable silence as they both finished off their meals, pouring Rose another glass of wine. It was their first meal back on Pete's world, their first official date as a couple, they didn't need to get to know each other, they didn't need to ask stupid questions about each other's childhood and where they grew up, they both already knew. They'd spend the majority of the evening talking about their new lives ahead of them.

"Really?" Rose whispered, looking up at him, a small smile growing on her face.

"I'd say 900 years is a pretty long time now, wouldn't you?"

"Yu waited 900 years for me?" Rose looked up at him for a moment, raising her eyebrows slightly; she never did understand why anyone would wait for her, especially that long. "You didn't know me until 900 years though?"

"Why ruin the moment?" The Doctor shook his head, grinning as he took her hand in to his, a perfect fit, as though they were built for one another, "I've been waiting for that one person to make life just that little more interesting, and that person was you. Took me over 900 years to finally find you, that one person you want to be with forever."

"Worth it?" Rose smirked gently, she couldn't help but smile, sometimes he could be so cheesy, but she loved it, because she knew he actually meant it. They were meant for each other.

"Oh, most definitely!"

**Once again, feel free to review. The more you do, the more mini-shots will be coming your way! ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

Rose ran through the streets on London, this was one of the reasons she loved mornings. She'd jog and run across the Thames and just clear her mind, she started doing it when she first arrived at 'Pete's world' and had become a long term habit now. She suddenly stopped as a running figure appeared next to her.

"W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered as her boyfriend jogged on the spot next to her, geared up for running.

"I thought I'd come running with you? You said you come running across the Thames...so, I wanted to join in? I won't slow you down. You know I can run well."

"I thought you didn't want to come running with me though?"

"Well, I changed my mind. I thought that once we've been running together, we'll be all hot, and sweaty and sticky, right?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows slightly, "So, when we get home, we can have a shower together, then maybe we could...sweat some more afterwards, if you know what I mean."

"Right, you're good with wording are you?"

"No."

"Basically, have a shower, and then have sex?" Rose grinned, and giggled at him gently.

"Exactly! I wanted to put in more suggestive and seductive terms though, now. Come on! Let's get hot and sweaty! Make sure you keep up with me though!"

**Review ;)**

**Let me know if you like suggestive and seducing Doctor...**


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank you for this," Rose smiled, laying deeper in the bathtub as her Husband rubbed her feet, freeing the aches and pains from being on her feet all day. She had never imaged being pregnant would quite be like this, she had enjoyed every single moment of it, despite the morning sickness and aches and pains, and she loved that her and The Doctor's child was growing inside her.

"You're welcome, gorgeous," The Doctor smiled across at her gently, "Just don't your foot in my face, which is where I draw the line!"

"Okay," Rose smiled, the bubbles in the bath covering her baby bump, "Not long to go now..." She whispered to herself, placing her hands over her belly, smiling as the baby moved as he or she could feel her touch. Rose had to admit, as the days to her due date grew close and closer, the more the nerves began to fill Rose, in a week or so, she'd a be a Mum. That seemed so surreal to her. But The Doctor would be there, through the labour, and their child's life. She knew he'd make an amazing Dad. Rose smiled across at him as he moved on to her left foot. "Love you. Especially when you're rubbing my feet."

"I know," The Doctor smiled back, "And I love you too Mrs Smith."


	12. Chapter 12

"No, no wine for me." Rose gave The Doctor a gentle smile as he had begun to pour them both a glass of wine as they sat down to start their meal.

"What?" The Doctor stared at Rose for a moment, his face had that confused look Rose had seen many times before, "Rose, we've been through this so many times, just because you have one glass of wine, once a night with your Husband, doesn't mean that you're an alcoholic. You've got a stressful job, a glass of wine a night is understandable."

"Yeah," Rose nodded, "That's not why..."

"I mean I have to admit, it's not exactly healthy but-"

"Shh!" Rose place her finger on his lips to stop him from talking, she knew he'd end up rambling for about ten minutes, and she'd never get what she wanted to say, said. "Just, shh. You're kind of ruining the moment here, Doctor."

"What moment? You said you didn't want any wine tonight, I assumed you were just cutting back and-"

"I'm pregnant, Doctor. Not an alcoholic." Rose interrupted him midway through his rant, and smiled as she awaited his reaction. She had to admit, that wasn't quite how she wanted to tell him.

**Please review? If you do...I'll give you cookies? And The Doctor?**

**And four more mini-shots TONIGHT!**


	13. Chapter 13

"New hair?" John smiled as they went out for the evening, and Rose clearly had noticeably darker hair. She decided she would go for something different now, they were starting a new life, how about new hair?

"You noticed?" Rose teased, raising her eyebrow slightly; she always used to take the mick out of how he never noticed the things that staring at him and standing right in front of him, especially after he didn't even notice the London Eye when they first met. It kind of became her thing, annoying and teasing him when it came to things like that.

"Of course I noticed, if it's anything to do with you, I will always notice." He grinned, taking in her appearance; she looked beautiful, as always. "I like it, I like it a lot. Now, accompany me to dinner Miss Tyler? He asked, smiling as she linked arms with him.

"Oh, of course Mr Smith."


	14. Chapter 14

"Court." The Doctor muttered solemnly as he arrived at Rose's hearing, she stood opposite him on the stairs. She hadn't told him about today, her didn't want to.

"It's Torchwood, not me!" Rose sighed, this argument was going to be pointless, she knew it already, and The Doctor had a tendency of over-reacting in these situations, particularly when it involved her work.

"Yes, but you are still up in _court. _Why? When were you going to tell me? From prison? Were you even going to tell me? Tell me that the whole court room thinks Torchwood is in the wrong?"

"We are not in the wrong!" Rose hissed, "We've done things people don't agree with, we can't keep everyone happy. That's all it is. People don't agree with anything we do!"

"And that makes it alright?" The Doctor questioned. He still didn't agree with Torchwood, the way it was run, what they did, even if Rose and Pete were working there and running the place, he knew they were both good people. But he couldn't bring himself to work there every day, knowing what they had done, after what they had done. Parallel world or not.

"We have the best lawyer in the UK. If you us, or me for that matter, then maybe you should just leave. If you're going to be supportive, then just go!"

"Fine."

"Fine!" Rose yelled after him, but he was already gone and left the building. The last thing she wanted today was this, and she knew there was just going to be another fight like it once she got home.

**Thanks for all the review today. Keep them coming! ;P**


	15. Chapter 15

Rose grinned over at her new Husband, putting her book down as he walked in to their bedroom, crawling under the covers, cuddling up next to Rose, picking up the book she was reading a moment ago.

"Stocking up on information I see?" he smiled gently, flicking through the pages of the book quickly.

"Yes, problem? I want to know what I should expect over the next few months."

"Does that mean I need to read it then? Find out about all the horrors that I'm going to have to constantly put up with whilst your pregnant with our child?" he teased, kissing her lightly on her forehead.

"Shut up you," Rose yawned and began to snuggle in to The Doctor, listening to his head beating against his chest, "I'll try not to be a horror though, I promise. But if I am, I apologise in advance, it will mainly be the hormones, and you being annoying, plus the heightened hormones, bound to get me a bit...angry."

"Oi. I'm not annoying. Besides, I don't mind, I'll do anything I can to help you though it all, it's out baby," he smiled softly, kissing Rose softly on the lips before the two of them fell asleep in one another's arms.

This adventure, he most certainly couldn't wait for.


	16. Chapter 16

"What's with the sudden need to go for walks then? Rose smiled as they walked down the pier, hand in hand. The Doctor has taken the two of them away for the weeks to the seaside, which turned out not to be the best idea during the winter.

"Nothing wrong with walking, it's healthy."

"I know, but I always have you down as a running man, not walking, you always complain that walking is too slow for you," she looked up at him smiling, but she soon stopped as she noticed his expression. "What..."

"I need to ask you something," The Doctor started, his hands shaking as he put them in his pockets, this was the moment he'd been building up to for months, there was no turning back now, "It's...it's...this is the scariest thing I have ever had to ask. I don't even know why I'm scared, why am I scared?"

"Woah, slow down..." Rose whispered as he began to ramble on as always.

"Right, okay, I love you Rose, more than anything, or anyone, ever." He reached the velvet box, buried deep inside his pocket, where it had felt as though it had been burning a hole for the past three weeks, he got down on one knee, revealing the vintage cut diamond he'd been panicking over for months on end, "So, how do you feel about being my wife? Will you marry me?"


	17. Chapter 17

This was it. Finally. The moment The Doctor felt was never going to come, and now it was. The nerves were beginning to bubble inside him as he started to bounce up and down on his feet as he waited for Rose Tyler to come walking down that aisle. He took a deep breath as the organ began to play, swivelling on his heels as Rose walked towards him.

The sight of her took his breath away for a moment. He had pictured so many times of what he had imagined Rose too look like in her dress, this beat them all. She really was breathtaking; he didn't think she could get any more beautiful.

His grin began to grow wider as she joined him at the end of the aisle, ready to become his Wife.

Together, forever.

**Here you go, part of the wedding! I've been meaning to write this one up for such a long time, so here it is! Let me know your thoughts!**


	18. Chapter 18

"You can come in you know," Rose turned on her heels, a small smile growing on her face as The Doctor simply stood in her doorway, not really knowing what to do or where to walk. It was their first night together over at her flat, over the past couple of weeks they'd been staying at Jackie and Pete's, which even Rose had to admit, was hell, but it did give the two of them a chance to get to know each other again. For Rose to accept him, and she had. She loved the man standing in front of her.

"I know..."

"Come in then, you numpty. It's tidy, honest; I tidied it all before I left, there might be a bit of dust here and there...'S not as bad as you think!" She smirked as he walked in slowly, closing the door behind him, taking in the size of her apartment.

"Wow." He whispered, staring at the large glass wall, looking over on to Big Ben and the Thames, "I see you've really gone up in the world Miss Tyler."

"It helps when you have the owner of Vitex and creator of Torchwood as a father to help find your first flat."

"Really?"

"No," Rose shook her head gently, smiling at him, "Me being Director of Torchwood does help though. 'S a good pay packet, you'd be surprised. Now come on," She put her hand out for him to hold, "I'll show you around."


	19. Chapter 19

"You know, instead of just standing there and staring at me whilst I pack, you could actually try and help with it all? Pack a few boxes?" A small smile grew on Rose's face as she felt The Doctor smirk gently at her, they were moving house in just three days, and so far, The Doctor had only packed his few suits, which took him a whole day to pack.

"Well," the Doctor began and Rose rolled her eyes slightly, she knew he was going to make up some stupid excuse, as always, "You just do it so well, it'd hurt me inside to disrupt your concentration and your skills, and I know I'll just do it wrong, I don't want to mess it all up." He smirked; hugging her from behind, kissing the back of her neck lightly and Rose sighed softly, but smiled.

"You're unbelievable," Rose shook her gently, turning around, wrapping her arms around his neck, reaching on her tiptoes to kiss him, "You really can be a typical bloke sometimes, cant you?"


	20. Chapter 20

The Human Doctor stood in the hallway of the mansion as Rose sat by the window, staring out at the rain pouring down outside, she'd been like this for the past two hours. He didn't think things would be this tough to start with, he knew that they would be difficult, he knew it would a while for Rose to adjust, but he never thought it would be this difficult. It physically pained him inside that she wouldn't accept him, not yet, all she needed was a bit more time.

The Doctor looked inside in the living room, and sighed at the doorway. He just didn't know how long it was going to take, how long until they got to normal, living an everyday life, be a couple like everyone else. He knew he would wait for her that was the one thing he knew for definite. No matter how long it takes for Rose to adjust, he would wait, because he knew, that in the end, she would be worth the wait and the suffering.

**Come on, review. I promise the next will be fluffier!**


	21. Chapter 21

The Human Doctor stood in the hallway of the mansion as Rose sat by the window, staring out at the rain pouring down outside, she'd been like this for the past two hours. He didn't think things would be this tough to start with, he knew that they would be difficult, he knew it would a while for Rose to adjust, but he never thought it would be this difficult. It physically pained him inside that she wouldn't accept him, not yet, all she needed was a bit more time.

The Doctor looked inside in the living room, and sighed at the doorway. He just didn't know how long it was going to take, how long until they got to normal, living an everyday life, be a couple like everyone else. He knew he would wait for her that was the one thing he knew for definite. No matter how long it takes for Rose to adjust, he would wait, because he knew, that in the end, she would be worth the wait and the suffering.

**Come on, review. I promise the next will be fluffier!**


	22. Chapter 22

Rose sighed as she began to relax, after a long day of cleaning up the flat, only for it to end up a mess again, rushing around finishing off her paper, and about another 100 errands, she could now relax, and have a bath. As her foot pressed the water, she heard the recognisable high pitched cry of her daughter filling the house.

"Oh no," Rose whispered, she had prayed her six month old would go down for the entire night, but clearly she was wrong. Rose sighed, stopping as the doctor walked in.

"Relax, and have you bath!" he smiled, and Rose couldn't help but smile to herself, "I'll tend to her, promise."

"Don't make her excitable though!"

"I won't!"

"That means no bouncing her up and down on your knew so she giggles for hours!"

"I know!"

"And no throwing her and catching her up in the air so she giggles! Don't make her giggle, and do get her excitable!" rose smiled, "just...once she's down, we can relax."

"I know, don't worry, I promise, I will get her off to sleep, she's my daughter, I can get her to sleep. Now, get in to your bubble bath before it gets cold." He smiled, and went to tend to his baby daughter.

**Have a little review? Especially if you want more babyfics! The more you review, the more mini-shots come!**


	23. Chapter 23

Rose sighed as she stared at her laptop; there was yet another article about her personal, which was the one thing she hated about this Universe, the privacy issues. Now her father was the Vitex creator and owner, her personal life didn't seem to exist anymore, everyone knew everything about her, and if the didn't, they just seemed to make it up.

"Why do you read them if they're only going to make you upset?" The Doctor asked behind her, peering over her shoulder, before sitting down opposite her, he could see that rose was visibly upset by the articles, but she still insisted on reading all the rubbish the journalist wrote.

"I just- I don't know," She sighed, "I mean, it's a load of rubbish, but I used to read this type of stuff all the time, and believe it all! People are going to believe this rubbish!"

"What did they write?"

"That-that you're just my toy-boy, which you're not, and all these stupid rumours about the two of us! They drive me insane! One week, they said I was pregnant, numerous weeks they've said that! That's just...annoying!"

"Why would you being pregnant be annoying? I happen to think it would be rather great." The Doctor smirked at Rose, grinned as a small smile appeared on his fac. She had to admit, it would be rather great.

**Here's another, keep the review coming!**


	24. Chapter 24

Rose sat her window in her apartment, overlooking the front of the building, watching as The Doctor left, looking up at her apartment one last time, catching her eye for a moment, and Rose could see it, the pain, the anger in that split second before he drove away. She didn't want him to leave, she really didn't, but she knew there was nothing that she could do to stop him, they couldn't agree on anything anymore. He wasn't _**her **_doctor, he just wasn't, but deep down, she wanted him to come back. They could try and give this relationship a try, start from scratch, get to know everything about each other all over again, she wanted to desperately try for what they both once believed they could have together, a normal life, a domestic life.

Rose wanted it to work more than anything, but deep, she had to admit, and she doubted that it ever would work.

**Last one for the night I think. Post more if you review away ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

The Doctor lay next to Rose as the two of them relaxed, they finally both had a day off together, which rarely happened now, and they could just sit and enjoy one another company. Of course, that was soon over as the phone begun to ring at the other end of the living room.

"Don't answer it, don't answer it, don't answer it." The Doctor whispered, sighing as Rose got up to answer the phone, of course she didn't listen him, as always when he protested against things.

"Hi Mum." He heard Rose answer and sighed.

"Oh no," he muttered again, he knew exactly what this meant. It was Sunday, their one day off, and Jackie was inviting them over for Sunday dinner, he could just sense it, and he didn't want to go, he wanted to just have a takeaway and a night in, not Jackie's home cooked pork. He shuddered at the thought of it. Rose leant against the top of the sofa, smiling down at The Doctor.

"Lunch?" She asked over the phone, raising her eyebrows at The Doctor, grinning as he silently protested at her not to go, shaking his head at her, "Sure Mum, we'd love to! We'll be there in half an hour." She smiled, hanging up the phone.

"Half an hour?"

"Yep," She popped the 'p', just as he did, "So...get up Mr Lazy! You need to get dressed."

**Go on, review, and I'll give you more. ;P**


	26. Chapter 26

"Do you like it then?" The Doctor asked, sitting on the sofa, smiling as Rose sat on the floor, crossed legged, inspecting her, well, their, brand new plant. A cactus.

"I love it!" Rose beamed, taking it out of the packaging, careful not to prick herself, "although, aren't other people supposed us the housewarming gifts? Not the other way around?"

"Well, I never really thought about it, but I guess so, yeah. But I've never exactly been the conventional type of person now, have I?"

"That is true," Rose smiled; she remembered telling The Doctor that when she was a child, she had always wanted a cactus. Her friend Shareen used to have one when they were growing up on the Estate, every time she went to her house, Rose used to admire it and want one every time she saw it. It made her grin that The Doctor even remembered she wanted one, he always seemed to remember the little things, and like people always say, it really is the little things that count. "It's going to look great on our new windowsill!" She beamed, running over to the kitchen, giving it a proper spot to sit at. Their first plant. She smiled to herself, they were beginning their lives full of first things, soon they both knew it would be their first child, or their first scan, so many more firsts were to come, and she couldn't wait. This was just the start.

**Go on, review. I'll give you more. I promise.**


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey," Rose grinned as her Husband walked in to her hospital room, his head poking through the door, making sure it was the right one before entering. Rose gently rubbed her eyes, as she tried to wipe away the tiredness and sleep that filled her.

"Hey there you gorgeous woman, sorry I took so long, these hospitals are so confusing. I must have walked in to about three different rooms, looking for my girls." He smiled, planting a gentle kiss on his wife's lips, placing a bouquet of flowers on her bed, and a small stuffed alien toy for their new baby daughter, "I missed my girls, like, really missed you. Bought her something though, her first soft toy! Fitting though, don't you think?"

"Very." Rose softly smiled, happiness and warmth began to fill within her as her Husband picked up their newborn daughter, her chocolate eyes looking up at her Daddy, flickering open and shut as she sucked on her thumb. Just by the look in The Doctor's eyes, Rose could see how much he loved her already, the first time he clasped eyes on her, and it was obvious how much he cared for her. She knew he would fight for her, and protect their daughter no matter what happened. Rose could just imagine how protective he would be when she brought home her first boyfriend, she felt quite sorry for them.

"Oh, you're perfect." The Doctor whispered as he stared down at his sleeping baby daughter. "You really are."


	28. Chapter 28

"Rose, you can't just steal apples as you walk past markets." The Doctor whispered as they walked through central London, Rose linking her arm in The Doctor as they made their way to work.

"Cheers Steve." Rose called behind her as they walked away from the market stalls, and turned to smile at The Doctor, "He knows that I'll pay him back...one day, eventually. It's easier to use my womanly charms and beauty to get a free apple." She grinned.

"Your womanly charms and beauty? Most definitely you! Using it to get free stuff though?"

"Because you've never done that?" Rose smirked lightly,"It's only one apple! I've got to try and have my five-a-day now, don't I?"

"But, you know what they say? An apple a day keeps the Doctor away...you don't want me to go, do you?"

"Never." Rose grinned, taking another bite of her apple before kissing The Doctor lightly on the lips. "I never want you to go away."


	29. Chapter 29

"Doctor, what on Earth are you wearing?" Rose bit back a giggle as she took in the sight of The Doctor, they were leaving for their Halloween party in less than five minutes.

"Fancy dress, obviously."

"I got that, but you look as though you've got a dead animal on your dead!" Rose giggled. She had to admit, she rather liked the skinny jeans on him though….a bit too much, the Amy Winehouse wig on the other hand, she did not agree with.

"Oi, I'm not taking the mick out of your outfit now, am I? I could, but I wont!" The Doctor sparked back, although, he didn't know how he could possibly criticise Rose's outfit, she looked...beautiful, more than beautiful.

"That's because my outfit doesn't look a dead animal."

"Good point…..you look sexy. Bond girl, right?" He asked, Rose nodding gently, reaching up on her tip-toes to kiss him, luckily she didn't have to get on her tiptoes too much, due to her three inch heels, Rose could feel they were going to be a mistake already. Her feet felt as though they were going to drop off.

"Come on then….whatever you are. Let's go have some fun." She grinned, taking his hand in hers before leaving; she looked at him one more time before he left. "Y'know, you should try and wear skinny jeans more often!"

"God no, I don't know how women do it, I can't breathe!" The Doctor sighed.

"Fine, then we should do the whole fancy dress thing more often because you just look just...sexy, and rugged and...gorgeous"

"Likewise Miss Tyler, apart from the rugged part, obviously, I don't like my woman rugged, anyway, yes, fancy dress party, once a month, deal?"

"Deal."

**Have a little review, the more of you who review the more stories I write!**

**Remember all of these are posted on my Tumblr; .com/tagged/tentoo+x+rose/**

**They're all there, with their graphics, go and check them out!**


	30. Chapter 30

"Doctor," Rose groaned, "I'm ill." She mumbled as the drilling noise and beeping of her alarm began to go off, her Husband casually walked in to their room, he knew how this was going to go, it happened almost every Monday.

"Rose," The Doctor sighed softly, shaking his head, but smiling softly, "you're fine...now hurry up and get out of bed, you're late."

"M'dying...of influenza, or pneumonia, or bird flu!" Rose whispered, rubbing her head as though it would allow her to escape from her headache, and squinted up at The Doctor who was wearing a white wooly jumper, the kind your Nan bought you for Christmas, and you hid it at the bottom of the wardrobe, or gave it away to a charity shop, "Why are you wearing that god awful jumper? That's enough to make anyone ill."

"Because...I'm getting a cold, and unlike you, I get up and dressed, and don't allow myself to hollow the pit of what we call our bed."

"Our bed is not a pit." Rose whispered and groaned, "M' telling you, I'm sick! Can you ring Torchwood for me? You said you have a cold, say I got it from you or something!" Rose mumbled, tiredly grabbing the phone from their bedside table, chucking it pathetically on the other side of the bed.

"Okay," The Doctor gave in, taking the phone, "I have to admit, you do sound quite...disgusting."

"Thanks."

"Welcome." He smiled cheekily, leaving a message with Pete informing him Rose wasn't going to be in today, "Do you want me to stay and look after you?"

"If you want to." Rose mumbled under her pillow.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Just promise you won't give me your lurgies?"

"Fine, don't kiss me then." Rose whispered, closing her eyes as she hoped sleep would overcome her again. The Doctor paused for a moment and thought about the options.

"No, I can't not kiss you, that'd be impossible for me. I'll happily catch your lurgies." He decided, and kissed Rose's cheek gently, "I'll go get you some aspirin."

"Love you." Rose mumbled as he left their bedroom.

"Love you too."

**Go on, have a review!**


	31. Chapter 31

"I don't even know why we're here." The Doctor or 'John Smith' as he was tonight, whispered under his breath. He hated waiting, he didn't know why they were at Jenny's school, their teacher told them they'd be back in five minutes, and that was more than fifteen minutes ago. And to say the least, The Doctor was beginning to get impatient.

"Because it's what parents do, they go to parents evening, see how their child is doing. It's something we're supposed to do." Rose whispered under her breath, she could feel the other parents looking at them as soon as The Doctor started to whinge about being there.

"But our little girl is a genius, we know that….so why are we here? We don't need them to tell us what we already know now, do we?"

"Hold on," Rose smiled and thought of the perfect way to persuade him about Parent's evening, "You mean that you don't want to listen to people praising your daughter all night? Complimenting how a-like she is to her Father, academic wise? And how clever and amazing she is for her age? And you being the doting and loving and supporting Father figure who helped her?"

"Good point, we should definitely stay." The Doctor nodded, leaning back in to his chair as they waited for Jenny's teacher, "And, she's not just amazing for her age." He pointed out.

"What?"

"Jenny, she's amazing in general. Not just for her age..." The Doctor pointed and Rose smiled, but shook her head gently, she hope he wasn't going to ramble on to Jenny's teacher about how amazing she was, if he did, Rose knew it was going to be an extremely long night ahead of them.

**Have a wee review! ;P**


	32. Chapter 32

"Jenny!" The Doctor yelled for his daughter as he tidied the table, food and drinks were spread across it from breakfast morning rush. "Jen-" The Doctor began to yell, but paused as he noticed Rose staring at him from inside the kitchen.

"Will you chill out?" Rose asked gently, "You're like this every morning! You always panic that we'll all be late, then when it comes to getting her to school, we're early. Relax!"

"Rose..." The Doctor gave a gentle sigh, "you aren't even dressed."

"Well, I am..." Rose teased, "Besides, it's my one day off." She grinned, tying his tie for him as she struggled with it, and reached up to kiss her Husband gently.

"But...I can't take Jenny school! I've got to be at the University in less than half an hour."

"I'm taking her, relax. And don't say I can't because I'm not properly dressed; all I'm doing is dropping her off! I don't anyone's going to care what I look like." She smiled, "Now, chill. I'll go and get our daughter and you need to get to work, now. Otherwise you'll be late." Rose smiled as The Doctor hesitated before leaving, planting a gentle kiss on Rose's lips before leaving.

"Love you." He called as he left. Oh it was fun teasing him sometimes. She quickly finished her cup of tea and smiled to herself.

"Right then, time to get dressed." She smirked, as if he really believed she was going to go out in her pyjamas.

"Better go and get dressed,


	33. Chapter 33

"Wow," Rose whispered as she walked in to their living room early in the morning, as she began to rub the sleep out of her eyes, this was not what she was expecting. Birthday banners were blue-tacked along the walls, and one was above the mantel piece, presents and post-it notes were scattered around the room, and her breakfast ready for her on their kitchen table.

"Like it?" The Doctor whispered in her ear, hugging her from behind.

"Wow…I wasn't…I didn't….I didn't expect all of this."

"That's the whole point of a surprise silly." He grinned, kissing her gently, looking down at her. "Happy birthday Miss Tyler. Wait till you see the surprise I have planned for later! It's even better than this, ten times as better!"

"Can't wait!" Rose smiled up at him gently, "I love you Mr Smith."

"And I love you Miss Tyler. Now, pancakes for the lady? Or waffles?"

"Hmmm..." Rose thought for a minute, "Pancakes, definitely! Then, maybe we could go back to bed? Maybe burn off a few calories from the pancakes, sleep? Then burn some more calories before my next surprise."

"I won't complain." The Doctor grinned, "What the birthday girl wants, the birthday girl gets!"


	34. Chapter 34

_"Rose….hun." The Doctor gave his brand new wife a gentle smile as he looked down at the pile of her clothes that were scattered right across their bedroom, "You do realise that we're only going for two weeks, not two years."_

_"Yeah. Thanks for clarifying that," Rose muttered under her breath as she tried her best to sort through all of her clothes before they left for their honeymoon. "This would be a lot easier and quicker if you just told me where we are going for two weeks. I really don't know what to pack!"_

_"I am not going to tell you, I'm waiting until we're on the plane….then they always end up telling you…or in the airport, I'll tell you when we check-in, because if I'm honest I think it'll be spoilt and given away by the time we board the plane, okay?" He asked, Rose simply sighed at him. _

_"Okay, fine. When are were leaving?"_

_"Ten minutes, so hurry up." He smiled, standing up to get the car ready for the two of them, "Oh, and...I love you Mrs Smith."_

_"Love you too, Mr Smith."_


	35. Chapter 35

"Doctor, you cannot just control my life!" Rose yelled as they arrived back at their flat together. They'd fought before, but she knew this one was different, there was no giving, it was going to go on all night.

"I'm not trying to control your life, Rose! I'm looking out for you, it's what boyfriends do!"

"Yes you are, you are controlling me! You cannot control where I work! I like my job, I enjoy my job, I am not leaving my job for you! No matter what you say, no matter how much you argue with me, it is not happening!"

"But it's Torchwood, after everything they did! How can you work for them?"

"It's different now! If you would actually visit it, just once! You could see how much it's changed! It's completely different now! You can't tell me what to do and not to work there, when you've never been! If that's what you're going to be like, you can just leave!"

"Oh, really?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Yes!"

"Fine then, if that's what you think, if that's what you want, I'll leave then!" The Doctor sighed and headed for the door, slamming it behind him, storming away in to the midst of the city.

"Fine." Rose whispered to herself.


	36. Chapter 36

Rose looked out of her window as she faintly heard footsteps outside, nerves were beginning to fill her about tomorrow. She was going to finally become someone's wife, The Doctor's wife to be exact. She looked outside her window, only to find her fiancé standing there, smiling up at her, waving for her to come down and join him. Quietly, Rose tiptoed down the mansion's stairs, trying to not wake Jackie; she'd have a fit if she knew The Doctor was here the night before the wedding.

"Hey." She whispered as she met him by the door, "You've got to go! It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. You know that!"

"I needed to see you...one last time before you walked down the aisle." The Doctor, bouncing up and down on his feet, he felt like a child at Christmas, excitement was buzzing within him, although he knew it would be different tomorrow morning.

"You're sweet," Rose smiled, "Now go!"

"Okay, fine I'll go, I love you though! I'll see you in the Church."

"See you there. I'm the one in the white by the way. Just in case you get a bit confused." She teased, giving her fiancé a quick kiss before he dashed off. Her last kiss before the two of them became Husband and wife, ready to start their new lives.

**A/N; I'll be adding more later on! If I get a couple of reviews, hit the button below and let me know what you though!**


End file.
